<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Changing things up by 21Fitz12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692893">Changing things up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/21Fitz12/pseuds/21Fitz12'>21Fitz12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Connor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Connor, Connor is shy, Hand Jobs, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, but not anymore, handjobs, i really have no clue what’s going on, just a little</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:48:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/21Fitz12/pseuds/21Fitz12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah has asked Connor to partake in an experiment. Connor takes him up on the offer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Elijah Kamski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been three days since Connor had gotten the message from Elijah Kamski. He’s had three whole days to think it over, But now he’s standing in Kamskis doorway and he still can’t make up his mind. Hesitantly, he decides to knock on the door, waiting a minute before one of the Chloes opens it. </p>
<p>“Hello Connor,” she says with a warm smile, “Mr. Kamski is right inside, please, come in.” He steps into the foyer, fidgeting with the quarter in his pocket. “Follow me,” the Chloe says as she leads him down a hallway and to the first door on the left, knocking lightly before opening the door. “Mr. Kamski, Connor is here to see you.” </p>
<p>Elijah looks up and smirks faintly. “Ah, Connor, glad to see you’ve decided to come.” He says, standing up from his spot on the edge of his desk. “Come on in, have a seat,” Elijah says, gesturing vaguely at one of the couches in the office. </p>
<p>Connor nods and sits on the dark blue couch, “in your message you said that you wanted me to come in for an experiment?” He asks.</p>
<p>“Yes, well, that is, if you’re up for it,” Elijah says, his smirk turning into a slight smile. </p>
<p>“I’m afraid you didn’t have many details in the message, what’s the experiment about?” Connor asks, his LED flashing yellow. </p>
<p>“Connor, you have what some people may call ‘ken doll anatomy’” Kamski says, looking at the man in question. “Meaning that you don’t have genitals, seeing as the purpose you were built for, didn’t have any use for them.” </p>
<p>“I know,” Connor says, “but what does that have to do with the experiment?” </p>
<p>“Well, I would like to change that.” Kamski says, “I want to see if it’s possible to add genitalia to a android that wasn’t designed for it.” </p>
<p>Connor’s LED flashes red, then back to yellow, “Why did you ask me? Why not any other android?” </p>
<p>“Well, for one thing, I already know you,” kamski says, fully smiling now, “I would prefer to do this with someone I already know.” </p>
<p>Connor nods slightly, eyebrows scrunched in concentration. “What are the risks?” He asks, trying to analyze the possible outcomes. </p>
<p>“There aren’t many, seeing as I’ll be the one working on you. But any of the risks are minor, nothing could result in your destruction or any major damage.” </p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Connor says, slight but unfamiliar panic welling in his chest. </p>
<p>“You don’t have to,” Kamski says, “you’re free to leave if you don’t want to continue.” </p>
<p>As indecisive as Connor felt, he didn’t want to leave. For some strange reason he wanted to stay here with Elijah, and for some even stranger reason... he wanted to go through with the experiment. </p>
<p>“I’ll do it,” Connor says, looking at Elijah. </p>
<p>“Excellent,” he replies with a smile. “Now, follow me.” He says, walking out of the office and farther down the hallway until he enters a door on his right. It opens up to what seems to be a workshop of sorts. Machinery all around and wires running over the white tile floor. Right in the center lay a large, grey table. </p>
<p>“Alright, while I’m working on you, I’m going to be installing a few new programs as well, if that’s all right,” Kamski says, busying himself with the different machines around the room. “But, in order to be able to change out your parts, I am going to need you to take off your clothes.” </p>
<p>Connors face flushes blue and he looks at Kamski for a second, dumbfounded at his bluntness.</p>
<p>“What?” Kamski says with a smile, turning back to look at Connor.</p>
<p>“Nothing,” Connor says, loosening his tie, “it’s nothing,” </p>
<p>“Alright, when you’re done, you’ll need to sit on the table and wait a minute for me to get ready.” </p>
<p>“Okay,” Connor says, as he sheds his coat and shirt, folding them and setting them on a spare chair. He feels his blush spread to his chest and he turns around to take off his pants. what he fails to see is Kamski, eyeing him from the other side of the room, but turning back around before Connor sees. </p>
<p>When he finishes folding his clothes he sits on the table, biting his lip nervously as his LED blinks yellow. After a minute, Kamski turns around and smiles faintly, “interesting,” he says, “I never pinned you to be the type to get embarrassed.” Connor blushes brighter, looking away slightly. </p>
<p>“Okay, well,” Kamski says, dropping the subject, “it would probably be best for you to go into stasis, it’s easier for me to work that way.” </p>
<p>“Alright,” Connor says, laying back on the table. He feels a cable being plugged into the access port in the back of his neck and jumps slightly at the intrusion. He calms his nerves and enters stasis, relaxing considerably. </p>
<p>When Connors eyes open, his internal clock tells him that he has been in stasis for the past two hours. He sits up slightly and looks around the room to see Kamski putting away his tools over to Connors left. “Mr. Kamski,” he says. </p>
<p>“Good, you’re awake,” he says, “and call me Elijah.” He smiles, “what do you think?” </p>
<p>Connor props himself up on his hands and looks down at himself. Instead of seeing the expected smooth curve between his legs, he sees a decently sized, half hard dick. The skin tone perfectly matches his own, so much so that you couldn’t tell a difference if you tried. </p>
<p>“Oh,” Conor says quietly, looking at himself. His LED circles yellow. </p>
<p>Kamski frowns slightly, “not what you were expecting?” He asks, “because I can change it if-“</p>
<p>“It’s perfect” Connor says, cutting him off. “I just, need to get used to it is all.” </p>
<p>Kamski nods, “now, I have installed a few new programs that I believe are all turned on,” he says, “and in order for this to be a proper experiment, I need to run a few tests to make sure everything is working correctly,” </p>
<p>“Okay,” Connor says, still examining himself, “what do you need me to do?” </p>
<p>“Touch yourself,” Kamski says, barely hesitating. “I need to see how your pleasure receptors work with your body and the new programs.” </p>
<p>“I-what?” Connor says, sitting up and turning towards Elijah. “I don’t know how... I’ve never...” </p>
<p>Elijah shrugs, “I mean, I can do it, if that would be more comfortable,”</p>
<p>Connor falters slightly and nods, blushing bright blue. </p>
<p>“Okay,” kamski says, gently wrapping a hand around Connors cock and giving it a slow pump.</p>
<p>“O-oh,” Connor gasps. </p>
<p>“Tell me if anything is wrong,” Kamski says, moving his hand slowly. </p>
<p>“Nothings wrong,” Connor says, “it feels... good,” he says shifting his hips slightly and biting his lip.</p>
<p>“You want me to go faster?” Kamski asks, looking at Connor. He nods and Elijah obliges, moving his had slightly faster, causing Connor to whine quietly, then bite his lip hard, obviously self conscious. “It’s okay, Connor,” Elijah says, “don’t be shy.”<br/>He brushes his thumb over the tip of Connors cock, pulling a tentative moan from the android. Kamski smiles and moves his hand faster, spurred on by the noises falling from Connors mouth. </p>
<p>Within seconds, he had Connor close to the edge, “hah- please,”he whines and moans, holding onto Elijahs free arm for balance. Kamski brushes his thumb over the tip one final time, pushing Connor over the edge as he tenses and cums with a moan. </p>
<p>Connor goes slack and leans forward to rest his forehead on Elijahs shoulder, still gripping his arm tightly, “was everything okay?” Elijah asks, “did anything hurt?” </p>
<p>Connor shakes his head slightly, “it was perfect.” He says half-heartedly. Kamski smiles and runs his clean hand through Connors hair, causing Connor to sigh and melt into his touch. “Whatever programs you installed... they make everything so sensitive.” He says, “it’s like all of my senses are sharp and focused, more so than usual.” </p>
<p>“Is that a good thing?” Kamski asks.</p>
<p>“I think so,” Connor says, staying quiet for a minute. </p>
<p>“What are you thinking,” Elijah asks, tilting Connors chin up so that they’re face to face. </p>
<p>“What?” Connor asks.</p>
<p>“Your LED’s yellow,” Kamski says, tapping Connors right temple. “What are you thinking?” </p>
<p>“I was trying to figure out if it would be okay to kiss you.” Connor says, blushing faintly and looking away slightly. Kamski smiles and presses his lips to Connors, sliding a hand around to the back of Connors neck and into his hair. Elijah smiles and experimentally tugs Connors hair, eliciting a quiet moan from the android. </p>
<p>Elijah sighs and pulls back, returning to his usual reserved self. He turns away and goes to wash his hands, leaving Connor cold in the lack of his touch. “Let me turn off your new sensors,” Kamski says, looking at Connor, “they can be a little overwhelming the first few times.” Elijah takes a small controller out of his pocket and presses a button. </p>
<p>Connor feels... dull. His senses aren’t  near what they were. He no longer feels as cold, or as receptive. “You can leave now, Connor.” Elijah says, tinkering with one of his machines. Connor nods and stands up, getting dressed. He hesitates by the door, wanting to say something, but not finding the words. He sighs and leaves the workshop, then Elijahs house altogether.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Connor can’t sleep after his... experiment with Kamski.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry loves, this one’s a bit short. More coming soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor returns to his apartment late that night. He collapses on his couch, rubbing his face. What a day he thinks to himself, while sitting up to take his jacket off. He folds it and sets it on the ground next to the couch. He lays back down, his cock shifting slightly in his jeans. </p><p>He sighs and goes to unzip his pants, he hesitates and stops himself. Standing up, he goes to his bedroom. He doesn’t need to sleep, per se, but he does enjoy it. He changes into sweatpants and goes to lay down. </p><p>Despite his efforts, Connor can’t seem to relax. He debates calling Kamski to ask if this is a side effect of the experiment, but eventually decides against it. The clock on his nightstand reads 12:30. Connor lays back down, still unable to sleep. </p><p>Out of some unknown instinct, Connor slips his hand beneath the waistband of his sweatpants. He wraps a lithe hand around his new cock. He feels... nothing. The sensors. Kamski had turned the sensors off. Connor groans and let’s his lead fall back against his pillow. </p><p>Tomorrow. Connor thinks to himself I’ll go see him tomorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is all still a WIP so please let me know your thoughts and opinions.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Connor goes to see Elijah again.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys like this one...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor wakes up at 7 am, as always. He quickly gets dressed in his usual outfit. Jeans, a button up and a jacket. Unlike always, he heads towards the nearest bus stop. He could ask Hank to drive him. But he and Kamski don’t quite get along.</p><p>The bus ride was long and uneventful. Connor tries to relax, but he can’t stop worrying. What if Kamski turns him away? What if he does something wrong and Kamski doesn’t like him?</p><p>The bus pulls to a stop and Connor gets out, walking another block or so to Kamski’s house. He walks up the pathway to Kamski’s door and knocks on it quickly, before he can change his mind. </p><p>One of the Chloes answers the door. “Hello Connor,” she says pleasantly, flashing a smile. </p><p>“Hello Chloe, can I speak to Mr. Kamski?” Connor asks, fidgeting with the quarter in his pocket.</p><p>“Of course.” Chloe says, turning and starting to walk down a hallway, “right this way.” Chloe leads him towards the back of the house to find Elijah swimming in his pool. “Elijah? Connor is here to see you.” </p><p>Kamski looks up from his backstroke and smiles faintly. He swims to a ladder and steps out. It takes Connor all of three seconds to observe what Elijah is wearing. Black, fitted swim shorts that leave little to the imagination. Rivulets of water run down his body, and Connor tries to hide his disappointment when Elijah covers himself with a robe. </p><p>“Connor,” Elijah says, snapping Connor out of his daze. “So good to see you again. How is everything working?” </p><p>“I’m well, all the systems you installed seem to be functional.” Connor says distractedly, trying to keep from staring at the sliver of skin visible between the flaps of Kamski’s robe. “But, there is one thing, I was wondering if you could possibly turn my new sensors back on?” </p><p>Elijah smiles faintly. “Meet me in my workshop in fifteen minutes.” He says before walking away in the opposite direction of the workshop. </p><p>Connor watches him go, then turns and walks to the workshop. He sits back on the same table as last time. Trying to keep his mind from wandering to what happened here yesterday.</p><p>Connor hears the door open and turns to see. Elijah walks in wearing jeans, well fit, but not tight. And a grey tee shirt. “So, will you be able to turn my sensors on?” Connor asks. </p><p>“Of course.” Elijah says, “but, I want you to do something for me first.”</p><p>“Of course,” Connor says, “what is it?”</p><p>“I want you to get yourself off while the sensors are on the lowest setting.” Elijah says, smiling faintly. </p><p>Instantly, a blush spreads over Connors face, tinting his cheeks blue. “But, I... how? I’ve never...” Connor mumbles, tripping over his words. </p><p>“It’s alright,” kamski says with a faint smile. “just do what feels good, I won’t judge.” </p><p>Connor nods slightly and gets undressed, sitting on the table. He looks down at himself before hesitantly wrapping a hand around his cock. The sensors are turned so low, it’s like his hand is barely even there. He  slowly starts to move his hand up and down, barely feeling it, but knowing it’s there nonetheless.</p><p>He can feel Kamski’s grey eyes boring into him. He moves his hand faster, failing to hold back a quiet whine. He tightens his grip and moans quietly. He’s almost to the edge, but he can’t seem to pull himself over. “The sensors,” Connor says, “I can’t- they’re too low.” </p><p>“You have to finish like this.” Kamski says, leaning back in his chair. </p><p>Connor whines, “but I can’t-“ </p><p>“Just keep going,” Elijah says. </p><p>“Please.” Connor chokes out. His voice rough and full of desperation. In that exact moment, something in Elijah Kamski broke. He needed to feel Connor. To touch him, taste him. </p><p>He turns the sensor up a notch and Connor moans out an almost indiscernible “thank you.” His head falling back and his eyes closing. In a moment of spontaneity, Elijah stands up, closing the gap between he and Connor. </p><p>Elijah trails the tips of his fingers up Connors thighs, pulling a ragged gasp from the android. He slides a hand up to rest on Connors hip as his other hand sits on Connors chest. He leans in, starting to bite and suck at the androids neck.</p><p>Connor moans, breathing hard. His arm is starting to cramp up. Kamski bites at the crook of Connors neck. Connor tenses up and cums over his own hand and stomach, moaning almost embarrassingly loud. </p><p>The Android practically collapses against Elijah, catching him off guard. He hesitantly wraps his arms around Connor, holding him. Connor nuzzles his face into Elijahs neck, coming down from his high. “Did I do okay?” He asks, his voice slightly rough.</p><p>“You did perfect, Connor.” Elijah says. “Can you sit up on your own?” Connor nods and reluctantly sits up. “Good,” Elijah says, grabbing a rag and cleaning Connor up, “I need to get some work done, you can stay for a bit if you need to.” </p><p>Connor sighs discontentedly and starts to get dressed. He pulls his pants on and slips his shirt on, he leaves it unbuttoned. “You’re distant.” Connor says, looking over his shoulder at Elijah. </p><p>“I’m what?” Elijah asks, looking at Connor.</p><p>“Why don’t you care about me?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave me comments if you want!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Connor lets out his anger.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lil bit of angst. Sorry I haven’t posted in a while. More coming soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Connor-“ Elijah says.</p><p>“No, I’m not done. I have given you everything.” Connor says, turning to face Elijah. “I’ve given you my time, my affection, my-my body. I’ve let you...” he sighs “and you have given me nothing back.”</p><p>“I haven’t-“ </p><p>“I said I wasn’t finished!” Connor says, raising his voice and clenching his fists slightly. “I feel like you don’t even acknowledge me. I thought that everything would be different after the revolution. After we won. But you still treat me like an Android.” Connors voice starts to shake.</p><p>“Connor...” Elijah says, expecting to be cut off, he isn’t. “Connor, I know I’ve been distant... I-I realize that I should’ve done better. And I know that it made you mad.” He sighs and rubs the back of his neck.</p><p>“It made me mad?” Connor repeats. “Of course it made me mad. You treat me like a machine! Is that all I am to you? A machine to tinker with when you get bored? I could be doing so many other things. But I’m not. I’m here. For you, Kamski. And all you do is treat me like another one of your little toys.” An artificial tear slides down Connors cheek. </p><p>“Connor.” Elijah says. “It’s not like that. Please, hear me out.” Elijah stops to take a breath. “I... I didn’t want to get attached because I was worried how you would respond.” He says, leaning back against the counter. “I didn’t know if you would... if you would get feelings for me, or if you wouldn’t, or if you would hate me. But I knew that if you did hate me, I wouldn’t be able to take that. I wouldn’t. So I stayed away. I never meant to hurt you.” </p><p>Connor was sobbing at this point, slightly folded in on himself, arms clutched close to his chest. Tears leaving tracks down his face. The anger was gone, leaving sadness in its place. Elijah stepped forward and hesitatingly wrapped his arms around the Android. Connor leaned into him. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Elijah whispered, holding Connor close to himself. “I’m so sorry.” Connor didn’t want to leave, and Elijah didn’t want to let go. So they stayed like that, in each others arms, tears soaking into the shoulder of elijahs shirt as Connor cried. </p><p>Neither of them knew how long they had stayed like that. But it was dark when Connor left. He didn’t feel good, per se, but he did feel better, and that’s all that mattered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no clue what I’m doing, please give me reviews. This is my first work.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>